1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical skin cream and, more particularly, to a topical skin cream having anti-biotic, anti-wrinkle, and psoriasis treating properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several compositions for skin creams have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include the use of a novel combination between water, glycol, glycerin, boric acid, citric acid, tromethamine, decyl glucoside, polymethylsilsesquioxane, phenoxyethanol & Caprlyl Glycol & potassium sorbate & water & Hexylene Glycol, Stearoxymethicone/Dimethicone Copolymer, Cyclopentasiloxane & Polysilicone-11 & Ethylhexyl Hydroxystearic Acid, Talc, Glyceryl Stearate & PEG 100 Stearate, Cetyl Alcohol, Cetearyl Alcohol, Ammonium Acryloyldimethyltaurate/VP Copolymer, Stearic Acid, Cholesterol, C12-15 Alkyl Benzoate, and Zea Mays Oil & Cholecalciferol.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. patent application No. US20090068255 issued to Yu, Betty for a use of matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors in skin care. However, it differs from the present invention because the Yu reference does not disclose the use of boric acid amongst other components required to achieve the benefits of the present invention. In addition, the Yu reference does not teach of a composition using the components of the present invention in the beneficial proportions found in the preferred embodiment of the present invention.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.